Matrimony
by The Enigmatic Crow
Summary: One shots covering the marriages of the three Black sisters.
1. Bellatrix

A/N: Evidently, this is not the best writing ever, so if anyone could review and tell me what to improve on, that'll be great. Thanks.

* * *

Bellatrix had been the first to marry.

_Of course_

She had been the eldest, so it was quite natural she had been the first to be engaged. It had gone all according to tradition. It was perfect.

_She was perfect._

She had gushed when Rodolphus proposed on her seventeenth birthday. She had looked positively thrilled when he placed the ring on her finger on that warm April night, the scent of roses mingling with a soft warm breeze.

She had laughed along with Cissy and Dromeda when she broke the news; watching as Narcissa's pretty blue eyes glinted with envy and excitement. She had even let them admire her ring; the way the silver heirloom shone in the sunlight of the sitting room, and how the cruelly glinting rubies matched her eyes.

Cygnus and Druella had provided nothing but the best for their firstborn daughter. So on the sunny June day of the wedding, Bella had stood among a huddle of gushing bridesmaids, looking like any dazzling bride in her gothic style wedding gown. Clutching a bouquet of roses, she smiled at Rodolphus- the way he had grinned at her like a lovesick puppy and that tender look in his eyes that had so differed from his usual arrogant demeanor. As she walked down the aisle she knew how they were perceived; as the epitome of romance and adoration.

Her mask was very much _perfect_.

_She didn't love him. __**Not him. **_

Bellatrix smirked as the dark eyes meet the crimson.


	2. Andromeda

It had been four months, three days, twelve hours and thirty two minutes since Andromeda Black had left Black Manor _forever_- not that she'd been counting, of course.

It had been four months, three days, twelve hours and thirty two minutes since she had stared into the hurt filled eyes of her younger sister; seeing the startling blue eyes overflow with tears.

It had been exactly that long since Bellatrix had screamed, clawed at her robes and told Andromeda she never wanted to see her again.

_Whore._

_Blood traitor._

It had been exactly four months, three days, twelve hours and thirty three minutes since _mother_and _father_ had stood passively; faces not betraying a shred of emotion, watching as their family was torn apart because of blood purity.

Truthfully, the look of utter contempt upon her _sister_'s face was worse than any curse. The amount of hatred and fury that had burned in the pair of dark, fathomless eyes had stung worse than any profanity would have.

_They were sisters._

_They gave her up so easily._

As Dromeda walks down the aisle in soft white robes, she realizes; the crushing weight of guilt and remorse is lifted.

As Dromeda stares into the warm trusting eyes of Ted; so different to the cold and calculating ones that had surrounded her, she realizes she is happy.

_The happiest she has ever been._

Walking towards the man she loved; away from a life of duty and tradition and politics, Dromeda feels relief; the kind she had never gained from the subtle rebellions against _them._

When Andromeda Tonks walks down the aisle on her wedding day, she _knows _she is free.

_Finally free. _


	3. Narcissa

Narcissa Black's wedding was everything she was; delicate, pretty and proper.

Not that she minded of course; it was the sort of event she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. The day she married would be the day she dressed up in a beautiful gown and walked through a garden decorated with crystal chandeliers and china cups and tea roses. Her _sister _would be there watching; of course, and everyone's eyes would be on her. The women would want to be her and the men would want her.

She did get that.

She got the lacy white robes that was tailored for her.

She got the classically decorated outdoor wedding she had desired.

Bellatrix was her maid of honour; though clad in a scantily cut dress.

Most of society did attend the event.

It was then and only then did she realize that none of it mattered much to her. She would have been just as happy with a quiet ceremony.

As long as Lucius Malfoy was her husband.

So when he pressed his lips against hers, her finger not yet used to the cold metallic feel of the wedding ring, Narcissa Malfoy _**née **__Black _realized that she truly loved him.

_And she would always love him. _


End file.
